World 0
World 0 is a secret world in Super Mario Bros. 3 Mix. It is very similar to Dark Land from the original Super Mario Bros. 3, and it can only be found by Finding secret exits in Ghost Houses. Levels 0-1 and 0-2 are the hardest levels in this world and even in the game. Warp from World 2 After finding the secret exit in the World 2 ghost house, you enter the top section of World 0. A hand then drags you into this level. This level starts with the design of 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. 3, but it's underwater, upside-down, and has different enemies. Entering a pipe takes you to a similar area, based on 1-2 from the same game. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Boss Level First Part You will run all the way to the end of this part. Then you will go to the 2nd part. Second Part Grab the boomerang suit here. There are koopa troopas next. Go up until you reach the top. On the left, you will also get the boomerang suit. On the top above it, you will get the first star coin. There was spikes on the bottom then on the right, but there is a fire snake. Avoid the enemy. After you reach the end of the part of spikes, you will see a 1-up box on the bottom. If so, jump into the platform by hitting the hidden coin block. After this, you will grab a bunny suit. You will get coins. To get the second star coin, go under the Piranha Plants and run into the corner. You will get the star coin. There is five pipes that contain Piranha Plants. Please jump carefully if you see no Piranha Plants. The first box contains about 12 coins. The second box contains boomerang suit. You should get it before the boss doors. Go down the pipe for the boss doors. Third Part The box contains fire flower. It was updated after you defeat the boss. Here are the eight doors that lead to Count Bleck: *1st door: King Totomesu *2nd door: Petey Piranha *3rd door: Topmaniac *4th door: Bowser *5th door: Birdo *6th door: Mouser *7th door: Big Boo *8th door: Reznor When all bosses defeated, the pipe appears that lead to Count Bleck. Count Bleck To get the final star coin, hurry into the far right and get it. Count Bleck's powers may suck Mario in. After you get the final star coin, defeat Count Bleck 3 times. After you defeat it, the ending credits appear, going from world order. After Bowser stomps into the land, the message says, "Thank you Player! Your quest is over. Use Konami Code to have some fun." The letter from Princess Peach says, "Congratulations! You defeated Count Bleck in World Zero and got every Star Coin in the game! You are a Super Player!" Enemy Level At the start of the stage, three or four Dimentio? appear. If you defeat all the enemies, you will get a treasure chest. It is a boomerang suit, it was only happened twice.